


Hyppyri-velxus hypyritucs

by Geek_leak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_leak/pseuds/Geek_leak
Summary: Pikku juttu vain, teki mieli postata :)anteeksi etukäteen, jos loukkaan ketään tällä <3





	Hyppyri-velxus hypyritucs

Hyppyri  
(velxus hypyritucs)  
Hyppyri on Myyttiolentoihin kuuluva laji, joka riivaa esineitä ja joskus eläviä olentoja. Hyppyrit riivaavat yleensä yhtä esinettä monia vuosia ja elävät ihmisten kanssa sovussa. Riivatuille esineillä tapahtuu muutoksia riivauksen aikana, esim. teekupit saavat siivet, kirjat osaavat puhua ja taulut tulevat eloisammiksi.  
Hyppyrit ovat ihmisille usein kumppaneita, mutta kuten ihmiset, kaikki omia olentojaan omine haluineen. Jotkut yksilöt kiintyvät ihmiskumppaneihinsa suuresti, ja ovat niin kuin paras kaveri. Toiset eivät arvosta ihmisiä, ja haluavat tulla rauhaan jätetyksi. Myyttiolentolait suojelevat Hyppyreitä vihaisilta ihmisiltä, mutta pätevät myös kun jotkut Hyppyrit yrittävät vahingoittaa ihmisiä.  
Hyppyrit voivat liikkua perhelaumoissa tai joskus yksin, mutta tiettyinä juhlapäivinä ne kerääntyvät ja tuntuvat olevan kaikkialla. Tunnetuin näistä on Juhannus ja Halloween. Kristinusko nimittää tätä omaksi ansiokseen, vaikka molemmat alkoivat pakanajuhlina.  
Vaikka Hyppyrit ovat varmaan tunnetuin Myyttiolento, niistä tiedetään vähän tieteellisellä puolella. Hyppyreita on tutkittu niin kaun kuin historia tietää, mutta on edetty vain vähän, sillä Hyppyrit eivät suostu näyttämään riivatonta muotoaan ihmisille, lisääntymään laboratoriossa tai riivaamaan asiaa, joka ei heitä kiinnosta. Monet tutkijat tutkivat Hyppyreitä ja yrittävät saamaan ne muun muassa oppimaan uusia kieliä tai ratkaisemaan ongelmia, mutta Hyppyrilait kieltävät pakotettua tutkintaa, joten edistystä tulee yleensä erittäin vähän.  
Eniten edistystä Hyppyreiden tutkimisessa teki nyt 82-vuotias thaimaalainen Chinda Bunmi, joka aloitti 25-vuotiaana ja yhä työskentelee Hyppyreiden parissa laboratoriossaan Nakhan Ratchasiman keskustassa. Häntä voi myös kiittää kuuluisasta Hyppyri-kirjasta, joka sisältää kaiken tähän mennessä Hyppyreistä tiedettävän.  
Vaikka Hyppyrit yleensä riivaavat vain esineitä, jotkut voimakkaat yksilöt, riivaavat ihmisiä, tunnetuin heistä oli nimetön, mutta sai J. F. Kennedyn ampumaan itsensä hypäten tähän Lee Oswaldin kautta. Ensimmäisen todistetun ihmisen riivauksen teki kuuluisa Hyppyri Lochisar. Hän riivasi Anne Boleyn, Englannin Kuninkaan Henry VIII:n toisen vaimon. Anne Boleyn henkilökohtaisen sisäkön kirjeistä hänen perheelleen on selvinnyt, että ainakin vuoden 1534 aikana Lochisar yritti riivata Kuningas Henry VIII:tä, mutta yrityksen onnistumisesta ei ole tietoa. Hyppyrit voivat elää erittäin vanhoiksi, tähän mennessä vanhin on 1024-vuotias, joten ei olla varmoja, onko Lochisar yhä elossa.  
Kun tiede ei voinut antaa kansoille vastauksia, uskonto ja myytit tekivät. Joissain kristinuskon lahkoissa Hyppyreitä pidetään suojelusenkeleinä taivaasta, joskus jopa “uudellensyntyneitä” läheisiä, mutta valtaosa kristityistä pitää niitä Jumalan tulvassa kuolleiden uskovien sieluina, jotka uudelleensyntyivät.  
Kreikkalainen mytologia tietää paljon myyttejä Hyppyreistä, vaikka niistä moni menee toisiaan vastaan. Vanhimmat myytit kertovat niiden olleen Haadekselta, Manalan hallitsijalta, karanneita kuolleita sieluja, jotka Demeter, elävien kasvien ja sadonkorjuun jumalatar, päästi vapaaksi kostona Haadekselle, koska hän oli ryöstänyt Demeterin tyttären Persefonen vaimokseen ja tehnyt hänestä Manalan jumalattaren. Demeter ei antanut kasien kasvaa kunnes hänen tyttärensä tulisi takaisin, ja lopulta päädyttiin siihen, että Persefone viettää puoli vuotta äitinsä luona ja puoli vuotta Manalassa aviomiehensä luona, samalla luoden talven. Vaikka Haadeksen ja Persefonen suhde vaikuttaa huonolta, heillä on varmaan kaikista kreikkalaisista jumalista paras avioliitto. Tunnetuimpiin myytteihin kuuluu myös usko siihen, että he ovat eri Jumalien apulaisia, joissain maailmanosissa Apollon auringonsäteitä ja toisissa Irikse, satenkaaren jumalattaren, säteitä.  
Roomalaisessa mytologiassa kreikkalaisten jumalten vastimeilla on aika samanlaiset myytit ja selitykset Hyppyreille, tosin heidän mielestään sodanjumala Mars, kreikkalaisen Areksen vastine, omisti kaikki Hyppyrit ja antoi ne muille.  
Pohjoismaisessa mytologiassa Hyppyreitä pidettiin tavallisempina olentoina, mutta niiden kerrottiin palvovan vahvasti Lokia, oikukasta keppostelun jumalaa, ja lapsia käskettiin olla varovaisia niiden seurassa. Hyppyreitä yhdistettiin vahvasti myös Haltijoihin monissa uskoissa.  
Monissa uskonnoissa käsitys Hyppyreistä vaihtuu, ja nykyajassa niitähän pidetään vain normaaleina myyttiolentoina suurimmalta osalta, mutta noituus ja vanhat kansanuskot ovat aina pitäneet Hyppyreitä Haltijoina. Tämä selittää, miksi Hyppyreitä on niin paljon Juhannuksena, sillä siihen aikaan Haltijat voivat tulla vapaammin meidän maailmaamme.  
Monissa tapauksissa historian aikana Hyppyreiltä vaikuttavia olentoja on pidetty jumalina tai enkeleinä. Jeanne d’Arcin enkeleitä uskotaan olevan Hyppyreitä, ja Japanissa Hyppyreitä on tulkittu monta kertaa Inari-jumalana.  
Islaminusko ja jotkut kansanuskot taas pitävät niitä vain tavallisina myyttiolentoina, niin kuin kissat tai pulut.


End file.
